User blog:Mochizou/Invisible
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 5.'Invisible She was the youngest of three, although she never felt like their daughter. Lizzy was always in the shadow of her two older brothers. They were the superstars. Lizzy was just there. It hurt her more than she realised. When she graduated middle school with top marks, she expected her parents to be pleased, but instead they celebrated her brother's acceptance into University. She wanted to be heard and her anger at not being heard turned her into her current self. She loves her friends because they recognise her and love her and would be lost without her. Lizzy: 'I'm gonna go up to bed now ''Silence 'Lizzy: '''Yeh ''As per usual, Lizzy would go up to her room after dinner where she would hang out for the rest of the night. Her parents couldn't care less about her and by this point, she was used to it. It didn't make it any less painful, it just made it easier to deal with. As Lizzy settled down to another night of loneliness, across town, Kieran was comforting Ash after her recent attack. 'Kieran: '''So that was a panic attack? '''Ash: '''Yeh. '''Kieran: '''I probably didn't help did I? Holding you like that, I probably made it worse. '''Ash: '''No, it's ok. You actually helped. '''Kieran: '''I'm glad. I gather that wasn't your first panic attack? '''Ash: '''How could you tell? '''Kieran: '''How you are right now. You're calm, like you've been through this before. I'm no expert but I've heard that the first panic attack is terrifying. '''Ash: '''I have anxiety. '''Kieran: '''I didn't know '''Ash: '''No one does. It's something I carry by myself '''Kieran: '''I guess we have more in common than we ever realised. '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''When did it all begin? If you don't mind me asking? '''Ash: '''A couple of years ago. I guess, I've always felt anxious around people but it was during my last year of middle school when the attacks started and the anxiety got worse. '''Kieran: '''You always seem so calm and happy '''Ash: '''That's because it hasn't been so bad lately and I'm calm around you and the others. The anxiety it isn't such a problem with you all, sometimes it's like I don't have it. '''Kieran: '''Why don't you talk to someone? A doctor or.. '''Ash: '''I'm talking to you aren't I? '''Kieran: '''Well...yeh but I don't know how much help I can be. '''Ash: '''More than you realise. ''Kaijo High School 'Cam: '''So Gegi's not coming today. Her mom said today she wouldn't be in. She's got something going on, I didn't like to ask. '''Tori: '''Ugh, you're such a weenie. '''Cam: '''I just choose not to intrude on people's personal business. '''Tori: '''Whatever '''Cam: '''How are the preparations coming along for the festival? '''Damian: '''Most of the classes are all signed up now. We just have a couple left to sign up '''Cam: '''Well get on it. We're running out of time '''Tori: '''We still have a couple weeks '''Cam: '''Yeh, well I don't have the patience for another day so you'll forgive me if I want things done as quick as possible '''Tori: '''Dude chill '''Cam: '''Yazzy, what's your update? '''Yazzy: '''Nothing much to add really. '''Cam: '''Kieran? Ash? '''Ash: '''We've um got a few posters that we're ready to start putting up now '''Kieran: '''And now we're making posters for the events that Lizzy and Yazzy have organised. '''Cam: '''Start putting them up now. Hang on a minute, where's Lizzy? '''Everyone: '''I don't know '''Lizzy: '''I'm right here ''Lizzy is sitting in the corner of the room, the others turn to see her and they're almost shocked to see her 'Yazzy: '''I didn't know you were here '''Lizzy: '''That's ok. I should have expected it sooner or later. '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''I thought you guys would always see me but I guess I was wrong. I'm invisible to you too. '''Damian: '''What's going on ''Lizzy gets up and runs out of the room 'Ash: '''LIZZY! '''Yazzy: '''We'll go after her ''Ash, Yazzy and Kieran run out of the room to follow her 'Tori: '''What's up with her? '''Cam: '''I don't know, I've never seen her like that before. ''Outside in the corridor, Lizzy is running as fast as she can and the others are trying to catch up 'Yazzy and Ash: '''Lizzy! '''Kieran: '''Slow down! I can't run this fast '''Yazzy: '''Your problems are irrelevant right now '''Kieran: '''I never said they weren't. '''Yazzy: '''Oh shut up ''Yazzy trips Kieran up and he ''falls on his face. Ash and Yazzy keep running until they catch up to Lizzy'' Ash: 'Lizzy what is it? What's wrong? '''Lizzy: '''I'm sick of being ignored '''Yazzy: '''Who's ignoring you? '''Lizzy: '''It doesn't matter '''Ash: '''Lizzy, talk to us, we can help '''Lizzy: '''No you can't. Nothing's ever going to change. '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy, hun, you're not making sense. '''Lizzy: '''I'm just gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow '''Ash: '''Lizzy, wait! '''Lizzy: '''See ya tomorrow ''Lizzy goes to walk down the stairs but misplaces her foot. 'Yazzy: '''Lizzy be careful ''Lizzy slips and falls down the stairs. She tumbles and lands with a thud at the bottom. Yazzy, Ash and Kieran (who finally caught up) run down the stairs to help her out but a teacher appears and orders she be sent to the hospital The others never came with Lizzy to the hospital. They stayed behind as per her request. She wished now that she'd asked at least one of them, no, all three of them. They could've cheered her up but she knows that they'd only ask questions. '' '''Doctor: '''Everything ok? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh, I think so '''Doctor: '''Well, you seem ok. Nothing's broken but there may be some brusing. It should all clear in a few days. '''Lizzy: '''Thanks '''Doctor: '''I did call your parents an hour or two ago but they haven't shown up yet. '''Lizzy: '''I'd expect nothing less '''Doctor: '''Is everything ok at home? There's no trouble or anything '''Lizzy: '''There's no trouble to be had. I'm invisible to them '''Doctor: '''If you want, we have people you can talk to '''Lizzy: '''No, it's ok, I can handle with it '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Hello. We got a call about our daughter, Lizzy '''Doctor: '''We're over here ''Lizzy's parents walk over to her with no real look of concern on their faces 'Doctor: '''She should be ok, she fell down the stairs at school but there's no major concern '''Lizzy's Dad: '''That's good. '''Doctor: '''I'll just go and sort out the discharge papers. ''The doctor walks away and Lizzy turns and faces away from her parents 'Lizzy's Mom: '''What were you thinking? How could you be so careless falling down the stairs '''Lizzy's Dad: '''You can be so stupid sometimes, you know that. You're brother's would never be so stupid as to slip and fall down the stairs. '''Lizzy: '''ENOUGH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE NOTICE ME! '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''I AM SICK OF BEING IGNORED! SICK OF IT! YOU ALWAYS PUT ME LAST! YOU ALWAYS COMPARE EVERY ONE OF MY ACTIONS TO MY BROTHER'S. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE '''Lizzy's Dad: '''Lizzy, keep it down, you're making a scene '''Lizzy: '''WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ''Lizzy gets up and runs off. She doesn't stop to look where she's going, she just wants to run as far away as possible from her parents. She can't stand to be around them right now, she wants to be by herself. She eventually stops in an unkown ward. There's a lot of patients in the area but they're not live in patients. She takes a seat in the corner and sits there, waiting for herself to calm down before she makes the attempt to return to her parents. '' ''In the middle of town, Ash, Yazzy and Kieran are walking around. None of them want to go home, they're hoping Lizzy will call them to meet after her fall 'Yazzy: '''I still don't understand what happened. Lizzy's never like that, never. Do you think she's having problems at home. '''Ash: '''I don't think so. I know that her parents aren't the most attentive to her but they've always seemed so friendly whenever I've been there '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps they had a falling out? '''Ash: '''It's possible. She never really talks about it. We'll try and ask her about it next time we see her. '''Yazzy: '''Yeh ''Yazzy turns and looks around and starts laughing 'Ash: '''What is it? '''Yazzy: '''Look at him ''They both look at Kieran who is attempting to hit on another girl 'Ash: '''He's so embarrassing you almost feel sorry for him '''Yazzy: '''I don't '''Ash: '''He's a cute guy, if he just learnt how to speak to girls better, he'd probably be able to flirt better '''Yazzy: '''I don't see that happening this time ''The girl throws a drink in his face and after recovering from the initial shock of a drink being thrown in his face, he walks back over to Yazzy and Ash 'Yazzy: '''What did you say this time? '''Kieran: '''It's too embarassing '''Ash: '''Tell us '''Kieran: '''I told her she looked cute '''Yazzy: '''And she threw a drink in your face? '''Kieran: '''No, I told her she looked cute, she smiled and then I said her boobs looked great in the t-shirt she was wearing '''Yazzy: '''I'm surprised she didn't punch you '''Ash: '''I would have '''Kieran: '''I don't get it. I'm supposed to be good at this ''Ash and Yazzy laugh '''Kieran: '''Stop it '''Ash: '''Kieran, be honest. What's your success rate with girls? '''Kieran: '''Well..I- '''Ash: '''Out of every girl you've ever hit on, asked out, what's the percentage that's said yes. '''Kieran: ''(mumbles) 2 percent '''Yazzy: '''What? '''Kieran: '''2 percent ''Ash and Yazzy look at Kieran, then at each other before laughing Kieran: '''Stop it! '''Ash: '''Whatever you do, never go anywhere, life wouldn't be any fun without you to laugh at. '''Kieran: ''(sarcastically) I'm glad I can be your source of amusement ''It was common for Damian and Tori to meet up late after school, after the Culture Club had ended. They were best friends and couldn't spend too much time apart. They may as well be married, they're that close. 'Tori: '''What took you so long to get here today? '''Damian: '''I had a hard job today '''Tori: '''I don't need a mental image '''Damian: '''No, nothing like that. I'm not a whore you know. I don't just fuck students everyday '''Tori: '''Dude, you're the "Virginity Stealer", it's what you're known for. '''Damian: '''Well that wasn't what I was doing ''Damian looks uneasy 'Tori: '''Everything ok? '''Damian: '''Yeh, everything's fine. ''Lizzy's been sitting in the unknown ward for a few hours now. She feels calmer but she didn't expect to have so long to calm down. Upon reflection, she realises she should have known better. Of course, her parents wouldn't be interested in her location. She can't help but hope however. As she gets up to go, she sees a girl of a similar age come out from a doctor's office. She's not sure at first but she's sure she recognises her. 'Lizzy: '''Gegi? '''Gegi: '''Lizzy, hey. What are you doing here? '''Lizzy: '''I shouldn't be here. I was just passing through. '''Gegi: '''I'll see you around then. '''Lizzy: '''Yeh ''Gegi walks out of the ward with a woman that Lizzy can only assume is her mother. Unsure of where she is, Lizzy walks up to the Nurse's Station. '''Lizzy: '''Excuse me, what ward is this? '''Nurse: '''It's the cancer ward. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts